Pour quelques poussières d'étoiles
by Luneva
Summary: HPDM. Harry. Drago.  Deux êtres totalement opposés pourtant ... malgré tout, même histoire, même dépendance, même manque, même absence, même combat ... Et puis toujours cette envie de décrocher quelques grains de poussières aux étoiles ...
1. Histoire d'introduire la chose

**Titre** : _**Pour quelques poussières d'étoiles ...**_

**Auteur** : Hey, hey ba c'est moi ! Oui oui, moi, Luneva.

**Base** : Harry Potter !!! Hey d'ailleurs, qui a fini le dernier tome ? MOOOOi !!! Oui oui, depuis pas mal de temps déjà mais bon ... Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Hey, hey, moi je peux vous dire que ce petit Severus cachait très bien, j'ai bien dit extraordinairement bien son jeu !

**Couple** : Harry/Drago (pour changer, hihihihi) D'ailleurs, en parlant de couple, je tiens à vous rappelez que cette** fic est classée M** donc ba ... vous êtes prévenu quoi, hein les petits on ferme la page si on a peur du grand méchant loup (je rigole).

**Disclaimer** : Harry et Drago ne sont pas à moi, sniff', enfin officiellement, ils ne sont pas à moi, après je peux rêver ...

**Résumé** : Harry. Drago. Deux êtres totalement opposés pourtant ... malgré tout, même histoire, même dépendance, même manque, même absence, même combat ... Et puis toujours cette envie de décrocher quelques grains de poussières aux étoiles ...

Bon je dois avouer que c'est pas très explicatif comme résumé mais il y a des jours comme ça où on préfère jouer avec les mots plutôt que de se tuer à attirer un lecteur ... J'espère que malgré tout, ça ne vous empêche pas de venir lire ... Vous avez cliqué sur le lien, c'est déjà un bon début .

**Petite note** : Pas de magie ici, enfin en tout cas, pas de magie avec la baguette où on peut tuer quelqu'un par une simple formule et une grande envie de meurtre, d'accord ? Ca vous dérange ? Et bah tant pis, c'est publié ... Ah et puis, en fait je crois que j'ai un peu abusé étant donné que tout ce qu'il reste d'Harry Potter, c'est Harry (ba oui quand même), son physique et son caractère (quoique ...) et Drago, son physique (ah oui !!! Hey faut que je me calme moi !) et son caractère (euh la aussi, je n'en suis pas si sure ...)

Allez, allez, assez blablater, breffons ... ( blablater et breffer : mots tirés du dictionnaire Luneva édition 2008, ne m'inventez pas de sortir ça dans une copie, d'accord.)

**Bonne lecture .**

OoOoO

Histoire d'introduire la chose ...

La rue était déserte. La lune accrochée dans le ciel clair laissait courir les ombres. Il faisait froid. Il n'avait qu'un pull, acheté à un concert deux jours plus tôt. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient au vent, un vent léger. Ses mains tremblantes lui faisait mal, l'hiver était vraiment arrivé. L'échange se fit dans le silence. Un sac contre quelques billets volés à sa mère en partant de chez lui. Il se mit à marcher mécaniquement. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête.

Il prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit en rentrant. Sa mère dormait sans doute. Il monta les escaliers, assez vite mais pas trop pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il commençait à s'agiter. Le manque était la pire des émotions pour lui. Il referma la porte de sa chambre, toujours en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. La lumière rouge du réveil annonçait deux heures du matin. Il était temps. Une minute de plus et il sombrait dans la folie dûe au manque. Il ouvrit le sachet acheté dans la rue, le coeur battant, les mains moites, les yeux fermés. A chaque fois, il aimait savourer cet instant, ce passage de sa vie de merde à la démence la plus totale. Chaque fois, il en voulait plus. Il savait qu'un jour, ça finirait mal, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il en voulait encore et toujours.

OoOoO

Voila pour le début, c'est très court hein ! Ba, presse toi d'appuyer sur le chapitre suivant, alors !

Si ça ne t'as pas plu (enfin, je pense qu'en 2 paragraphes, il est dur de se rendre compte), et bien, pars à la découverte d'une autre histoire, mais je ne t'interdis pas de me dire pourquoi ça ne t'as pas plu .

Luneva.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Même envie

**Titre** : _**Pour quelques poussières d'étoiles ...**_

**Auteur **: Encore et toujours Luneva ...

**Base** : Toujours Harry Potter

**Couple** : Harry/Drago

**Disclaimer** : Je ne me fais plus d'illusion, Harry et Drago ne seront jamais à moi, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'en servir pour m'occuper (enfin je veux dire, je m'en sers pour écrire )

**Résumé **: Hey, hey, comment dire ... Le chapitre précédent ne vous à rien appris ... Alors, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire la suite ...

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Chapitre 1 : Même envie ...**_

- Harry !!! Harry ! Debout, réveille toi, le petit déjeuner est prêt, tu vas être en retard ! Il est 7h30 !!!

Harry était allongé sur son lit, avec les mêmes vêtements que la nuit dernière. Il se sentait bien, il avait un peu froid, mais il était bien. La nuit avait été bonne. Il avait été dans l'euphorie la plus totale. Il avait un peu la bouche sèche mais c'était négligeable à côté de la sensation qu'il l'avait envahit presque toute la nuit.

- Harry, bon sang, je vais quand même pas être obligé d'aller te chercher par la peau des fesses !

- J'arrive, j'arrive, je prend une douche et je viens.

Il plia le haut du sachet qui était resté toute la nuit par terre, en dessous le lit, bien caché. Il prit soin de bien mettre l'épingle pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Il appelait ça « la poussière d'étoile ». C'était le petit surnom de cette poudre brune qui accompagnait sa nuit et l'illuminait. « La poussière d'étoile », un nom bien trop beau pour une poudre bien trop dangereuse.

Cette nuit, il aurait bien voulu en avoir plus. Mais il n'en avait pas été capable. Tant pis. Ce soir, il irait voir l'autre, le vendeur. Il ne le connaissait pas très bien mais il avait confiance en lui, il était toujours là quand il sentait que le manque commençait à s'installer.

L'eau coulait sur sa peau. C'était une sensation étrangement douce. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il sentit qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il les rouvrit, coupa l'eau et sortit. Il se sécha vite, s'habilla. Il n'avait plus une minute à perdre s'il voulait profiter encore un peu avant d'aller au lycée.

- T'en a mis un temps.

- Désolé, maman.

- Oui, maintenant, dépèche toi, ton pain va être froid.

- Oh merci de m'avoir fait griller mon pain.

- ...

- Dis maman, tu me le diras un jour pourquoi papa est parti ?

- ... Mais quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de me poser des questions sur ton père ?! J'en ai assez, je sais pas ce qu'il avait dans la tête quand il est parti, moi !

- Non, maman, pleure pas, je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal. Mais, ... j'aimerais un jour savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu la chance de grandir avec un père comme tous les autres ados. J'ai 17 ans. Papa est parti depuis 5 ans, tu pourrais m'expliquer maintenant. Je suis assez grand pour comprendre.

- ... dépèche toi, tu vas être en retard.

Harry monta dans sa chambre. Il sortit un sachet. Avec de la poudre blanche cette fois. Il en versa un peu sur une feuille, sur son bureau. Pas trop, pour que les effets soient invisibles, mais assez pour que lui les ressente. Il commençait à connaître les doses maintenant. Il prit une paille, renifla. Une minute passa. Harry commença à entendre les battements de son coeur résonner dans sa tête, ils étaient de plus en plus rapides. A présent, la fatigue, la douleur ne lui feraient plus rien. Il se lava les dents, prit son sac, redescendit.

- A ce soir, Maman.

- A ce soir, et ne rentre pas trop tard cette fois. C'est quand que tu fais tes devoirs ?

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas mal de perm en ce moment, j'ai le temps.

- Mais tu as le bac à la fin de l'année !

- Mais je l'aurais, t'inquiète pas.

- Ouais, on verra quand tu y seras.

- Bisous.

OoO

- Harry !

Harry se retourna.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? J'aime pas trop qu'on nous voit ensemble, répondit froidement Harry.

- Hey, c'est moi qui vend, c'est moi qui décide, rétorqua l'autre. Alors, hier soir, ça a été ?

- Ouais.

- Faut y aller doucement. Ça pourrait mal finir.

- Si je veux pas que ça finisse mal, il faut mieux que j'arrête alors.

- Écoute, moi j'ai essayé, c'est dur d'arrêter, mais si tu le veux je peux t'aider.

- Ah ouais comment ?

- Je peux te soutenir, et arrêter de te fournir.

- Si tu me fournis pas, j'irais voir ailleurs ! Tu comprend pas ! Je suis dépendant ! Les journées sont longues, je suis en manque tout le temps !

- Viens chez moi quand t'as du temps dans la journée.

- J'ai pas cours dans deux heures.

- Ok, je t'attendrais.

Le blond partit en sens inverse.

- Attends, lança Harry. Pourquoi tu m'aiderais à arrêter, ce serait pas bon pour tes affaires ?

- ..., - un léger sourire parcourut les lèvres du blond - , toi c'est différent ...

Puis il repartit.

OoO

Trois coup sur la porte. Deux descondes qui passent. Une porte qui s'ouvre.

- Te voilà, entre, dit le blond qu'Harry avait vu deux heures plus tôt.

Une odeur étrange entourait Harry, l'enivrait. Il fit trois pas à l'interieur vers le blond, celui qui le fournissait. Celui-ci l'invita à entrer dans un petite chambre sombre. L'odeur était encore plus forte. Il la connaissait cette odeur pour en avoir entendu parler. Le blond lui montra une chaise du doigt. Il s'assit.

- Alors, c'est bien les cours ?, questionna le blond.

- Tu m'as invité chez toi pour me parler de ça ?, répondit froidement Harry.

- ... ben, non.

- Est ce qu'un jour, je saurais comment tu t'appelles ?, demanda Harry.

- ... pour ma sécurité, il ne vaut mieux pas que je te le dise, tu pourrais me balancer aux flics si jamais tu te fais prendre avec de la drogue sur toi.

- Mais juste un prénom. Et puis, je ne dirais rien.

- ... je sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

- S'il te plaît. Harry avait des yeux tellement doux, qui pouvait résister ...

- Drago. Tu ne sauras jamais rien de plus sur moi.

- ...

- Ca te dit ?

Drago montra une petite boite par terre avec trois coussins autour. Harry savait qu'à l'interieur de la boite, il y avait de la poudre d'étoile, il le savait, il en était sûr, l'odeur était tellement forte maintenant.

- Euh, je ne ... je ne sais pas, c'est bien plus dangereux que ce que je fais ...

- Je ne te force pas, c'est juste que je voulais pas te paraître impoli, moi je commence à ressentir le manque, je ne vais pas tarder donc voilà, je voulais pas te laisser tout seul ...

- Pourquoi tu me forces jamais, pourquoi tu ne m'insites jamais à en prendre toujours plus ?

- ...

- Tu n'as déjà pas répondu tout à l'heure.

- ...

- J'aimerais savoir.

- Tu à quel âge , demanda Drago.

- 17 ans.

- Moi, j'en ai 21. Moi aussi, j'ai commencé à 17 ans. Je me sentais tellement mal. L'absence de mon père me faisait tellement souffrir.

- ... Toi, toi aussi ton père est parti ? Le regard d'Harry plongea dans celui argenté du blond. Enfin quelqu'un comme lui ...

Deux âmes perdues, abandonnées par des géniteurs inconscients ...

- Non, je suis juste une erreur. Je suis le fruit d'un crime.

- Comment ça ? Harry ne comprenait pas.

- Ma mère avait 16 ans. Elle s'est fait violer par un salaud. Ce salaud, c'est celui à qui je dois cette vie de merde. Après ma naissance, ma mère s'est plongée comme nous dans la drogue, pour oublier, penser à autre chose. Alors pour moi, c'était une évidence. La drogue, c'était le quotidien. Mais ma mère m'avait toujours interdit d'y toucher. Combien de fois je l'ai raccompagnée dans son lit, elle était tellement défoncée. J'avais mal de la voir comme ça. Elle qui m'avait toujours protégé de tout.

- ...

Harry avait baissé les yeux. Lui, il osait se plaindre alors qu'il était comme beaucoup d'autres finalement. Combien d'adolescents vivaient sans père ? Alors que Drago, lui, sa vie était bien pire ...

- Je me dégoutes ...

Une larme perla sur la joue bien trop blanche de Drago.

- J'ai pas écouté ma mère. J'y ai touché à cette saloperie. C'est à cause de cette saloperie si j'ai plus de mère !

- ... Ta ... ta mère est ...

- La folie l'a emportée loin, très loin, mais au moins elle ne souffre plus.

- ... Je suis désolé ...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ca devait finir comme ça. Ca y'est, maintenant, elle est heureuse.

- Tu sais comment j'appelle l'héroïne ?

- Non.

- La poussière d'étoile.

- Alors ma mère a voulu toucher de trop près les étoiles qu'elle y'est restée accrochée ... C'est beau, hein. Je ne savais pas que tu étais poète.

Un petite rire s'installa entre les deux drogués.

- Si tu savais comme j'aimerais décrocher ... lança Drago d'une petite voix.

Les yeux de Drago se fermèrent un peu, ne laissant à la vue de Harry que deux petites fentes dilatées et argentées. Des tremblements commencèrent à prendre possession de son corps. Harry s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne me touches pas, ne t'approches pas de moi !

Les tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité. Les larmes vinrent détruire la douce tranquilité qui habitait le visage du blond il y a quelques minutes ...

- Je me détestes.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. La seule solution qu'il connaissait pour remédier à la démence était de la calmer avec quelques grains de poussières d'étoiles. Mais il savait aussi que c'était toujours repousser à plus tard cet état de manque qui possédait son corps malgré lui. Lui aussi face au manque de Drago ressentait soudain la douleur du vide, la douleur du silence, l'envie de tout oublier. Mais il essayait de lutter, d'y faire abstraction. Il ne devait pas flancher devant quelqu'un. Il devait être seul pour se battre. Seul.

Drago se ressaisit, s'installa sur un coussin au centre de la chambre, il ne disait rien. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la petite boite, qu'il ouvrit. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien ... A part peut-être ce petit être innocent qui posait ses yeux clairs et inquiets sur lui. Il arrêta soudain tout mouvement. Non, non il ne pouvait pas. Non, il devait se battre pour lui, pour ce petit ange à qui son père avait arraché les ailes en prenant la fuite. Oui, il devait s'arrêter là, reprendre le dessus sur son corps et son esprit. Il avait toujours refusé de se laisser dominer et pourtant il était soumis à cette saloperie dans la boite, mais l'odeur était si tentante ...

OoOoOoO

Voilà !!!

Bon, qu'on mette les choses au clair quand même . Je ne me drogue pas, ne vous faites pas de films et n'ayez pas peur de moi ... Et le fait que la drogue me soit totalement étrangère veut aussi dire que je n'y connais rien donc j'ai pioché un peu partout des infos, mais comme tout le monde le sait, sur Internet, on trouve de tout et n'importe quoi, ainsi, ne m'en voulez pas si vous, en grand connaisseur (je rigole évidemment, vous faites ce que vous voulez), vous trouvez des informations fausses, comme par exemple le temps que met la drogue à agir et pendant combien de temps ...

Sinon pour ceux que ça interessent, un livre super, L'herbe bleue, journal intime d'une jeune droguée (d'un auteur anonyme). Ce livre franchement il faut le lire. C'est fou, c'est une fille ordinaire de 15 ans, sans histoire particulière, qui se plonge dans la drogue. Le fait que ce soit elle qui raconte (puisque c'est un journal intime ) donne encore plus de force à l'histoire. Après la lecture, on se dit « Mais attend, demain ça peut être moi ! ». Enfin, pour ceux qui ont du temps et un peu d'argent (quoiqu'il doit être facilement trouvable dans une bibliothèque, moi je l'ai trouvé à celle de mon lycée, conseillée par une amie, car je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de lire un livre pareil ...).

Euh, au fait quand je dis que je ne me drogue pas ... c'est faux, je me drogue à l'ordinateur mais chut, c'est un secret ...

Allez pour ceux qui sont interessés, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre.

Pour ceux qui sont inspirés, rendez-vous aux reviews (et aux réponses évidemment ).

Luneva.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Même dépendance

**Titre : _Pour quelques poussières d'étoiles ..._**

**Auteur** : Luneva.

**Base** : Harry Potter !!!

**Couple** : Harry/Drago (pour changer, hihihihi)

**Disclaimer** : Harry et Drago ne sont pas à moi TT

**Résumé** : Harry. Drago. Deux êtres totalement opposés pourtant ... malgré tout, même histoire, même dépendance, même manque, même absence, même combat ... Et puis toujours cette envie de décrocher quelques grains de poussières aux étoiles ...

Bon, vous m'excusez, j'ai la flemme de faire un résumé du Chapitre 1 : bon, en gros alors : Harry se drogue, il va chez Drago (qui se drogue aussi) pendant les cours et Drago lui apprend que sa mère est morte à cause de 'ça', qu'elle se droguait aussi et que son père l'a violé (charmant comme histoire n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre Drago, j'ai été très très méchante avec lui ...). Et puis, ça fini que Drago essaie de résister à la tentation de la drogue ...

voilà !!! J'ai réussi !!!

**Petite note** : Si cette fic est classée M, c'est spécialement pour ce moment ... enfin quoique ...

**Bonne lecture .**

**Chapitre 2 : Même dépendance**

Dans la tête de Drago, il y avait d'un côté Harry, et de l'autre, ça ... les poussières d'étoiles comme il disait. Il serra les poings. Il n'avait pas le choix. Résister était trop dur. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Il avait pourtant résisté pendant trois jours ... Mais en parler avec Harry, parler de son passé, avait réveillé en lui cet état horrible qu'il devait affronter tous les jours.

Il prit la boite, une seringue, il devait faire vite. Il serra l'élastique autour de son bras, il serra tellement fort, qu'il se brisa. Tant pis, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il posa l'aiguille sur son bras droit, à la recherche d'une veine puis appuya. Une légère douleur, un pincement, lui arracha un cri étouffé. Le liquide se répandit tout doucement dans son corps. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, les tremblements diminuèrent. Dans quelques minutes, tout irait bien ...

Harry était resté impuissant face à la scène. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il essayait de détourner son regard de Drago, il se sentait tellement inutile. Il l'avait dit, Drago avait dit qu'il voulait arrêter. Il aurait dû se jeter sur lui, lui enlever cette seringue des mains, jeter la boite de poudre par la fenêtre. Mais non, il était resté là, immobile à regarder la lente descente aux enfers de l'ange qui se trouvait en face de lui. Oui un ange. Malgré sa peur, son angoisse, et son dégout de lui-même, il avait éprouvé une étrange sensation à voir ce corps face à lui. Son manque s'était peu à peu dissipé, miraculeusement. Il se délectait de la beauté soudaine qu'il avait trouvé à Drago. Il venait juste de remarquer la couleur de ses cheveux, blond, presque blanc, avec des reflets ici et là comme des rayons de soleil perçants les nuages. Et ses yeux, si attentifs, gris, électriques, une faible flamme dansait à l'intérieur malgré la pénombre de la pièce, une flamme d'envie, de désir, même si Harry savait que ce désir se tournait vers la drogue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer la regarder, cette petite lueur au fond des yeux sombres de Drago. Et cette peau un peu trop blanche, un peu trop parfaite, son bras, bléssé de trop de piqûres, contrastait avec le reste de son corps. Harry avait envie de poser délicatement sa main sur sa peau, tout doucement caresser la joue du blond. Sa tête tournait, il avait l'impression que des centaines de petits papillons avait été lachés dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Il continuait à découvrir la beauté du blond. Il trouvait toujours un détail à fixer plus attentivement ; sa bouche pulpeuse et rougie par l'excitation, sa minceur qui le rendait fragile, ses mains ...

La voix de Drago le sortit de sa comptemplation.

- Viens ...

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur de la réaction du blond. Il savait comment on pouvait réagir quand on était défoncé. Il savait qu'il pourrait se montrer agressif, violent, il savait aussi, que dans la démence, on pouvait avoir des envies ... comment dire, il ne trouvait pas le mot. L'envie de l'autre, d'un corps, sans amour, juste pour ressentir le plaisir. Malgré son angoisse et la soudaine chaleur qui enveloppait son corps, il s'avança lentement vers Drago. Les premiers effets de la drogue commençaient à se faire sentir. Drago s'était calmé d'un coup. Seuls ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens, tentant en vain de fixer le regard d'Harry.

Drago tendit le bras vers Harry. Celui-ci attrappa sa main. Drago ferma les yeux à ce contact et caressa les doigts du brun. Harry fut surpris mais ne trouva pas ça désagréable et le laissa faire. Drago continua ses caresses le long du bras d'Harry, puis soudain attrapa son bras et l'attira vers lui. Harry fut une nouvelle fois surpris. Drago avait été si doux et soudain si impulsif. Leur corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre à présent, le dos d'Harry contre le torse de Drago. La tiédeur du corps d'Harry contrastait avec la fraicheur de celui de Drago. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés, il savourait chaque instant, chaque mouvement inconscient du corps contre lui. Ses sens, plus développés par la drogue, lui donnait une vive émotion, une vive sensation de plaisir. Il voulait aller lentement, il voulait apprécier chaque instant, après tout il avait le temps, la drogue agirait encore longtemps ...

Il laissa libres les mains d'Harry pour aller capturer ses hanches, délicatement d'abord. Puis face à l'immobilité d'Harry, il les toucha plus fermement. Après tout, s'il ne disait rien, c'est que ça ne lui déplaisait pas ... Il approcha ses lèvres du coup d'Harry qui fut parcourut de frissons en sentant le souffle chaud sur sa peau. Drago posa délicieusement ses lèvres sur les quelques centimètres de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, il voulait tout arrêter mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il aimait les gestes à la fois doux et spontanés de Drago. L'odeur de la pièce l'avait peut-être enivré, qui sait ... Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et puis il avait peur de la réaction de Drago s'il refusait de le laisser faire. Il était pris au piège à la fois par son envie et par Drago, après tout pourquoi résister face à une situation qui ne nous déplait pas ? Il décida de se laisser porter par ses émotions. Il sentit la langue chaude et humide de Drago tracer une petite ligne verticale dans le bas de son coup, les mains de Drago étaient toujours sur ses hanches, bien qu'elles ai un peu descendue. Il ne pensait plus à rien, ou seulement au plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

Drago fit faire un demi-tour à Harry pour enfin voir son visage. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il approcha son front tout près de celui d'Harry qui ne disait toujours rien, puis ferma les yeux. Leurs nez se frôlaient au rythme de leurs légers tremblements, leurs souffles se mêlaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ils étaient bien. Drago se redressa et attira Harry tout près de lui, passant un bras autour de son cou, l'autre autour de sa taille. Harry passa timidement et lentement ses mains dans le dos de Drago. Sa tête posée tout contre le coeur du blond, les battements résonnaient dans sa tête. Drago glissa une main délicatement dans les cheveux bruns d'Harry et se mit à jouer avec une mèche, tout doucement, innocemment. Ils restèrent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques instants.

Une fois lassé, Drago prit le menton d'Harry dans une de ses mains pour l'approcher de ses lèvres. Il embrassa celles tremblantes d'Harry tout en remontant tendrement sa main pour caresser sa joue. Il prit dans sa bouche la lèvre inférieure du brun et s'amusa un peu avec, lui donnant de petits coups de dents. Dans ce jeu, il effleura la langue d'Harry qui surpris, la rétracta. Drago s'éloigna, pour comtempler le visage d'Harry afin de découvrir pourquoi d'un coup, il le repoussait. Pour seule réponse, Harry se rapprocha de lui, et glissa directement sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de Drago. Un baiser savoureux commença. Leurs langues se lièrent, se carèsserent. Drago, à bout de souffle mit fin au baiser par un petit coup de langue sur la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune. Il posa sa tête sur celle d'Harry qui lui, blottit la sienne dans le coup du blond, pour reprendre leur souffle. Drago embrassa à plusieurs reprises le visage d'Harry pour arriver dans son coup et y déposer de rapides baisers. Il le poussa légèrement vers le lit, délicatement, centimètres par centimètres. La douceur commençait à l'agacer, il avait envie de s'amuser et vite.

Harry heurta le bord du lit, la surprise et la peur vinrent habiter son regard pourtant brillant de plaisir. Drago déposa une caresse sur son visage, prit tendrement ses hanches, l'approcha de lui. Décidemment, le blond avait le don de rendre Harry à l'aise. Drago posa son genoux sur le lit. Harry prit cette initiative comme un appel à s'allonger et se laissa tomber retenu par les mains du plus vieux. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du blond face à ce corps qui s'offrait à lui, innocent, inconscient. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du corps d'Harry, et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Il posa son corps contre celui du brun mais fit attention de ne pas l'écraser. Quand son souffle commença à manquer, il s'assit à califourchon sur Harry et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, tout doucement, bouton par bouton. Il sentait que le corps d'Harry était chaud. Celui-ci ne faisait toujours rien, laissant toujours Drago faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

La chemise d'Harry ouverte, Drago fit glisser son doigt de haut en bas, jusqu'à son nombril. Harry se courba, des frissons le parcourèrent. Drago s'amusa de sa réaction et descendit encore plus bas mais s'arrêta net. Harry le regarda, les yeux demandant la raison de cet arrêt. Drago aimait qu'on le supplie, il attendit. Harry attrapa son doigt pour le faire descendre vers son bas-ventre mais Drago l'en empêcha d'une petite tape avec son autre main. Il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, l'apporta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser humide. Il lâcha sa main et recommença son petit jeu. Il fit délicieusement glisser son doigt contre la peau du torse d'Harry, dessina les contours de son nombril, puis descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il vit les yeux d'Harry se refermer un peu, attendant sans doute un peu plus. Il déboucla lentement, très lentement sa ceinture, laissant le temps à Harry d'avoir envie de plus et plus vite. Il aimait les hommes frustrés. Il recommença son petit jeu mais cette fois avec sa langue. Il fit glisser sa langue le long du torse d'Harry. L'effet sur Harry était encore plus fort.

Il arracha sa chemise à lui, n'y tenant plus de laisser les choses s'étendre en longueur. Une bosse s'était peu à peu formée en dessous du ventre d'Harry, et lui aussi sentait le plaisir monter. Il descendit un peu le pantalon d'Harry, se releva pour se débarasser du sien. Harry en profita pour enlever entièrement le sien. Drago se pressa de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de le rallonger sur le lit, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuit, qu'il s'envole. Il ressentait un étrange sentiment d'un coup. Un sentiment partagé entre l'envie de garder ce petit être rien que pour lui, de le protéger, et l'envie de le prendre sans ménagement. Il s'étonna à pencher pour le premier et embrassa longuement Harry, presque avec amour, avec passion, avec tendresse. Il caressa son corps tout entier, il laissa ses lèvres parcourir chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était accessible. Leur peau commençait à devenir moite, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas.

Harry s'aventura à caresser le torse de Drago et celui-ci accepta de le laisser faire dans un petit gémissement qu'il eut du mal à retenir. Harry ne voulait pas prendre le dessus sur Drago, juste profiter un peu de la douceur de sa peau. Drago se laissa totalement tomber sur le corps d'Harry. Malgré le poid, il se sentait bien. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et humides, prit la tête de Drago entre ses mains et l'embrassa, tout simplement, rien de plus qu'un baiser envoyé sur ses lèvres. Drago s'en contenta.

Il frôla innocemment l'entre-jambe d'Harry, ce qui le fit réagir. Lui aussi commença à s'agiter doucement. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tout en augmentant toujours un peu plus leurs mouvements. Drago s'arrêta soudain, passa un doigt dans le boxer d'Harry ce qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Il fit glisser le boxer contre sa peau, lentement.. Harry fermait les yeux. Il savourait le contact chaud de la main de Drago sur lui. Celui-ci passa légèrement sa main sur le membre dréssé d'Harry, un gémissement encore plus fort s'échappant de sa gorge. Il ne se retenait plus. Drago descendit son visage à hauteur, et déposa un bref coup de langue sur la verge du brun. Ses cris s'intensifièrent encore. Tous deux avaient totalement oublié ce qui les avait amenés à se retrouver dans une telle situation. Drago refit plusieurs fois des petits coups de langue, parfois une petite caresse délicate du dos de la main ou du bout des doigts. Puis il insista plus longtemps, ce n'était plus des coups de langue mais de longues lignes humides laissées pas la langue de Drago qui parcourait la verge d'Harry. Puis Drago donna un petit coup de dents avant de le prendre en bouche. Il s'amusa quelques instants, alors qu'Harry criait son plaisir sans retenue. Drago s'arrêta avant qu'Harry délivre sa semence.

Ils se regardèrent, haletants. Un sourire vint habiter leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'allonger dans le lit, Harry blotti dans le bras de Drago. Ils s'endormirent.

OoO

Harry se réveilla difficilement. Il sentit un corps tiède contre lui et deux bras l'enlacer. Il se retourna et vit celui qui lui fournissait ses quelques poussières d'étoiles. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Mais quand il vit ses vêtements et ceux du blond éparpillés dans la pièce,, la petite boite et la seringue, il se souvint. Drago s'était drogué, l'avait appelé. L'odeur de la drogue qui régnait dans la pièce avait suffi à l'enivrer. Il s'était donné à cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Celui-ci en avait profité. Il avait passé un moment inoubliable mais il devait oublier. Il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était juste une erreur.

Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Drago, s'habilla, jeta un dernier regard vers le corps endormi, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et partit.

OoO

Drago se réveilla. Le réveil annonçait 14h. Comment s'était -il endormi en plein jour ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il avait passé un moment fantastique avec ce garçon ... euh, Harry, oui c'est ça, Harry. Un ange ... Oui mais il avait agi sous l'emprise de la drogue. Il se retourna, Harry n'était plus là. Il avait pris la fuite. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair ...

OoO

A suivre !!!

Merci, Merci d'avoir lu. Vous pouvez bien sur me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en cliquant sur GO.

Bisous.

Luneva.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Même combat

**Titre : Pour quelques poussières d'étoiles ...**

Auteur : Luneva.

HP/DM

* * *

**Alors je voulais répondre à Nanouche. Car j'ai été très déçue de ne pas pouvoir le faire, n'ayant aucune adresse.**

**Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée. C'est bête mais voilà, j'y peux rien. L'émotion. Disons que les reviews se faisant rares, elles ont beaucoup de valeur. En plus, ta review, ce n'est pas juste « C'était bien ». C'est construit, ça fait plaisir. Merci d'avoir pris un peu de ton temps surtout si tu l'as refaite plusieurs fois, tu as bien du courage, moi je crois que j'aurais laissé tomber ...(Va-y frappe le ton ordinateur, moi quand je tape dessus, il marche tout de suite mieux, lol)**

**Tu n'es pas du tout hors sujet en parlant de l'aveuglement de la mère d'Harry ! Non, au contraire ... Sa réaction est très importante mais je ne te dirais rien de plus, tu comprends, pour le suspens. Pour l'histoire de Drago, c'est vrai, c'est un peu gros mais après tout, c'est une histoire seulement, rien de plus et puis comme tu l'as dit, ça le rend touchant. Un Drago touchant, moi ça me plait, derrière le grod dur, il y a un petit être fragile ... Tu aimes moins Harry ... pas étonnant, il a beau être le personnage principal, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas trop attardé sur son cas, mais peut-être qu'à l'avenir, je m'y interesserais plus, enfin, je pense. On reconnais là ma préférence pour Drago, lol. **

**Tu as bien aimé le lemon ... Ca me fait plaisir, parce que moi, j'étais pas trop satisfaite en me relisant, disons que je le trouvais un peu abrégé à la fin, mais je savais pas trop quoi dire, donc voilà, je l'ai publié comme ça ... Et puis, un lemon dès le 2eme chapitre, j'avais peur que ça fasse fuir certains, mais habituellement je veux finir par le lemon, donc je me presse de terminer l'histoire et ça donne quelquechose sans interet, pas de morale, rien. Donc, là je me suis dit je commence par le lemon et après j'oublie mon petit côté pervers (mdr) pour me consacrer à l'histoire. Enfin, je raconte un peu ma vie, là, faudrait que j'arrête, non ? Enfin, disons que j'ai personne à qui parler de ce genre de choses, donc là, je me défoule (hihihi) **

**Tu as dis que tu avais écrit une fanfiction toi aussi sur la drogue, tu l'as publié quelque part ?**

**Bon, je pourrais en dire des pages et des pages, mais faut savoir s'arrêter (je suis très bavarde ). **

**A bientôt et amuse-toi bien devant Malcolm ... Ah encore une chose, tout est important, une review n'est jamais assez longue ... **

**Merci aussi à Jun d'être encore là ...**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Meme combat_.**

Harry entroduit la clé dans la porte en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Voilà sept mois qu'il désertait la maison le soir pour revenir quelques minutes après pour se défoncer bien tranquille dans sa chambre. Il baissa la poignée ...

- Ou étais-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Répond-moi et ne me mens pas, je veux tout savoir, absolument tout, ton père est parti mais ce n'est pas une raison, tu vas tout m'expliquer !!!

Sa mère hurlait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle pleurait et les traces rouges qui encerclaient ses yeux montraient que cela faisait déjà un moment. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, elle était parcourue de petits tremblements surement de colère et sa voix cassée trahissait le chagrin qui s'était mêlé à sa colère.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Maman, t'énerves pas comme ça !

- Le lycée m'a appelé. Tu n'as pas été en cours aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?!!! Dis-moi !!!

- Mais lâche-moi Maman, tu me fais mal !

Sa mère l'avait pris par le col de sa veste et l'emmenait de force dans la cuisine. Elle tira une chaise brusquement et bouscula Harry dessus. Elle lui tourna le dos pour aller se poster contre l'évier. Harry profita de cet instant pour regarder la cuisine. Il s'aperçut que le vase de roses rouges qui était posé sur la table le matin-même avait disparu laissant seulement quelques morceaux de verre sur le sol et un pétale de rose abandonné sur le coin de la table. Sa mère avait dû apprendre une horrible nouvelle pour avoir briser le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de son mari. Il lui avait offert quelques années avant de prendre la fuite pour la fête des mères car il ne voulait pas qu'Harry, qui n'avait plus assez d'argent, lui offre un bouquet de fleur dans un sachet en plastique. Harry, trop petit pour arriver à cacher un secret avait dit joyeusement « Bonne fête Maman, voilà, de la part de Papa et moi ! Mais chut, il faut pas le dire, c'est Papa qui me l'a dit ». Sa mère avait rit et avait posé le vase et les fleurs au centre de la table. Le vase n'avait jamais quitté cette table où seulement pour le remplir d'eau et avait acceuilli des centaines de bouquets. Il était seulement resté vide pendant trois jours, juste après le départ du père d'Harry. Après, sa mère l'avait rempli de chrysanthème. Harry, encore trop petit n'avait pas compris, mais maintenant il savait que les chrysanthèmes étaient les fleurs que l'on mettait sur les tombes. Cette nouvelle l'avait vraiment attristé. Pour sa mère, son père était mort, voilà tout.

Sa mère avait les bras croisés et attendait le regard noir tourné vers Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

- ...

- Maman ... , qu'est ce qui est arrivé au vase de Papa ?

- ...

- Maman, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Après quelques minutes, sa mère se retourna vers un tiroir et en sortit un petit sachet en plastique avec une petite épingle bleue pour le refermer. Le coeur d'Harry ne fit qu'un bond et il eut soudain très chaud . Elle jeta le sachet sur la table face à son fils.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- ...

- Tu t'éclates, hein ?

- ...

- C'est bien mieux que l'école, hein ?

- ...

- Et puis, c'est pas grave, c'est Maman qui paie !

- ...

- Ca te dérange pas de me voler pour te ruiner la santé !!!

- ...

- Répond-moi !!! Dis quelquechose !!!

- Pourquoi t'as fouillé dans ma chambre ?

- Je venais poser ton linge et j'ai vu quelquechose dépasser de sous ton lit défait comme d'habitude ! Et encore, je ne parle pas du bordel qui règne dans ta prison ! Quand est-ce que tu vas ouvrir les volets de cette chambre ! T'as peur qu'on te voit avec ta saloperie ! Mais comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ! T'as vu ta tête ! On dirait un mort-viant ! Ces cernes, je croyais que c'était la fatigue, que tu travaillais pour ce foutu bac mais non ! Alors que les autres sont en train de se tuer à apprendre, toi tu te défonces !!! Mais qu'est ce qui va pas dans ta tête ?!!!

- Je suis désolé, Maman ...

- Désolé !!! Monsieur est désolé !!! Mais quand est ce que tu vas répondre à ma question !!!

- Quelle question !!!

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !!! T'as pas honte !!! Après ce que t'as fait !!!

- Quoi ? Mais attends, tu me dirais pourquoi Papa est parti !!! Tu comprends pas que je me sens mal sans père !!!

- Mais tu as pas besoin de le savoir !!! C'est pas tes affaires; ce qui se passe entre ton père et moi ne te regarde pas !!!

- Et ba si ça ne me regarde pas, tout va bien, et si je me drogue c'est juste pour m'amuser !!!

CLAC.

Voilà trop longtemps qu'elle se métrisait pour se retenir. S'en était trop. TROP. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet imbécile à qui elle avait donné la vie avec un criminel. Ce salaud. Elle le déstestait. Et son fils. Elle l'aimait. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Mais elle avait ses raisons. Si elle ne disait rien à son fils, c'était pour le protéger du monde trop cruel dans lequel elle avait eu le malheur de lui donner la vie. Les larmes commençèrent à couler sur ses joues déjà rougies.

Lui. Il avait mal. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il sentait la brûlure sur sa joue qu'il tenait de la main comme pour se protéger d'une autre claque. Il se leva faisant tomber la chaise à la renverse.

- Je te déteste.

Puis il partit vers sa chambre laissant sa mère rongée par le chagrin et la haine. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il ne devrait pas de droguer, que ça finirait mal, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Et si vraiment elle voulait l'aider, elle n'avait qu'à lui dire. Lui dire pourquoi son père était parti, les abandonnant avec toutes ces dettes. Il le détestait ce père. Voilà cinq ans que sa mère travaillait la nuit dans cet hôpital, et parfois jours et nuits quand il était trop difficile de finir le mois parce que dès le début du mois il fallait donner les trois quart du seul salaire qui les faisait vivre. Elle faisait aussi du ménage au noir chez les voisins. Elle le faisait pour qu'il vive comme les autres garçons de son âge, qu'il ai tout ce qu'il lui faut. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour où elle est tombée d'un escabeau alors qu'elle nettoyait le lustre de la cage d'escalier chez la voisine. Elle était tombée passant par dessus la rembarde d'escalier et s'était effondrée sur le sol, dans les marches, du sang coulant de son nez. Elle avait dit que ce n'était rien. Elle avait pris son salaire, s'était retournée vers Harry qu'elle emmenait avec elle pour ne pas avoir à payer quelqu'un pour le garder, et lui avait dit que tout allait bien. Mais le lendemain, son corps était parsemé de bleus. Et trois jours après, elle s'était évanouie dans le milieu de la cuisine, laissant alors Harry, âgé de douze ans, la transporter jusque dans son lit et appeler le SAMU. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il le savait bien. Il avait appris tellement de choses avec sa mère. Il voulait être comme elle. Sauver les gens. Il avait eu si peur de perdre sa mère, cette fois là. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point il l'aimait.

Il se coucha sur son lit, histoire de se calmer. Et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

OoO

Il fit glisser l'eau sur son corps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il avait aimé ce moment. Peut-être était-ce seulement l'effet de la drogue qui lui avait donné cette émotion mais il avait aimé. Cependant, il aurait aimé être lui-même et non pas un esclave de la drogue. Harry, lui, avait été lui même. Lui au moins, il arrivait à resister à la tentation.

Drago sortit de la douche.

Il avait décidé d'attendre une journée pour aller voir Harry. Il voulait que celui-ci réflechisse avant qu'il parle et puis ça lui permettait de réflechir lui aussi à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

OoO

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Le réveil lui annonçait 2h du matin. Il avait dormi tout l'après-midi. Sa mère n'était même pas venue le chercher pour manger ; d'un côté, il préferait. Il repensa à cet après-midi, la dispute avec sa mère. Il s'en voulait. Après tout, elle avait raison. Il aurait dû lui dire. Et puis, sa question qu'il avait laissé sans réponse ... pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Mais il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait été poussé par ce Drago. C'était de sa faute à lui tout ça. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Rien que de penser à lui le mettait dans un état de bonheur étrange. Il avait aimé lui aussi ce moment avec Drago, il avait d'abord été surpris et avait eu peur mais finalement il s'était laissé porter et avait bien profité ...

Et dire qu'il y a sept mois, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore. Leur rencontre a été le fruit du hasard. Drago s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital où travaillait sa mère. Il était arrivé un soir de pluie. Un copain à lui avait glissé en moto. Harry cherchait sa mère. Elle lui avait dit de l'attendre devant l'hôpital pour aller dîner au restaurant ensuite. Harry avait attendu un quart d'heure sous la pluie et s'était enfin décidé à rentrer dans l'hôpital. Alors qu'il demandait à l'acceuil où se trouvait sa mère, Drago était arrivé courant après un brancard sur lequel se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Le médecin avait interdit à Drago d'aller plus loin le laissant seul dans la salle d'attente pour une fois déserte. Harry, à qui on avait dit que sa mère était retenue par un patient, s'était avancé timidement vers ce jeune homme blond. Puis ils davaient discuté pendant longtemps, une bonne partie de la nuit. Drago avait donné son adresse à Harry. En allant chez lui, celui-ci était tombé sur un petit sachet de poussières d'étoiles, il avait voulu essayé et puis voilà. Voilà comment il en était arrivé là.

Mais cette rencontre n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'était plongé dans cette saloperie. Non, mais il avait pourtant une raison : il allait mal, très mal. Il souffrait tout bas de l'absence de son père, il souffrait aussi de l'absence de sa mère. Elle avait beau être là, elle ne s'occupait pas vraiment de lui, trop omnibulée par son travail. Il savait que c'était important avec toutes les dettes qu'elle devait payer. Et puis, il entendait toujours ses amis dire qu'ils en avaient marre d'avoir leur mère sur le dos. Mais lui, il en avait besoin. Ses amis ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte de la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir un père et une mère pour eux. C'est toujours dans le manque qu'on se rend compte à quel point on en a besoin. Mais il savait aussi que cette raison n'était pas valable. Il se disait toujours qu'il fallait qu'il arrête. Mais il n'y arrivait plus, c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait de toute façon.

Des chuchotements sortirent Harry de ses pensées. Quelqu'un s'agitait derrière la porte. Il s'assit dans son lit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Harry devina le visage de sa mère dans le noir de la nuit. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle n'était pas seule. Deux hommes l'accompagnait. Ils prirent Harry par les bras et le sortirent de son lit :

- Mais Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe, aide-moi !!!

Il se débattait mais sa force n'était rien comparée à celle des deux hommes. Ils le sortirent de son lit alors que sa mère jetait quelques affaires dans un sac.

- Tu vas aller dans une maison où ils vont bien s'occuper de toi. Tu verras tu oublieras vite. Et quand tu reviendras, tout ira bien.

- Mais Maman, tu peux pas me faire ça !

- C'est pour ton bien.

Les deux hommes descendirent Harry qui se débattait toujours malgré tout et ils le placèrent violemment dans une voiture qu'il fermèrent à clé derrière lui. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Et resortirent quelques minutes plus tard. Harry s'était calmé, il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière. Les hommes rentrèrent dans la voiture. L'un alluma le moteur, l'autre alluma la radio. Ils partirent ... Harry ne savait pas où, mais cet endroit devait surement ressembler à l'enfer.

OoO

Le lendemain, Drago frappa à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Il se retourna pour partir mais la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur une femme aux cheveux en bataille et au visage rougie. Elle lui ressemblait. Elle ressemblait à son fils, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux ...

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais est- ce que Harry est là ?

- Non, il est parti.

- Et quand est - ce qu'il revient ?

- Il ne reviendra peut-être jamais ...

OoO

A suivre.

Luneva.


	5. Chapter 5 : Même histoire

**Titre : Pour quelques poussières d'étoiles ...**

**Auteur : Luneva.**

**Le reste, c'est toujours pareil .**

**. Drago a été chez Harry pour lui parler de ce qui s'est passé la journée derière mais celui-ci est parti ...Mais où ?**

**Excusez-moi du retard. Je n'avais pas prévu de date mais je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je publie tous les mardis. C'est râté. Bac blanc, commentaire, dissert, devoirs, sorties avec les copines, les achats des cadeaux, les fêtes ... J'ai un peu délaissé mon ordi. Mais j'espère que vous me pardonnez. Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus long ...**

**Et au fait ! Bonne année !!!**

**Nanouche (ou Ina je sais plus trop comment je dois t'appeler lol) : Hey, t'es super forte. Et oui, tu as trouvé où est Harry : cure de désinxtoxication. Enfin, c'est le but, mais il va pas dans un hôpital, non, non, non, pas du tout ! Enfin, tu verras ... Tu trouves que le dernier chapitre était moins poignant, c'est vrai ... Beaucoup de description, pas vraiment d'action. Mais parfois, la description est essentielle ... Tu n'aimais pas la mère d'Harry. Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je ne la nomme jamais Lily, moi je l'aime bien Lily alors ... Mais dans cette fic, je voulais que sa mère soit une femme paumée et desespérée. Vers la fin, tu verras ce que je veux dire (si tu ne trouves pas déjà que c'est une femme desespérée)**

**Hey, bien sûr que si, que je sais qu'il existe le dieu du yaoi. D'ailleurs, je ne crois qu'en lui. lol. Attends, grâce à lui, j'ai quand même le courage de publier des lemons ! T'imagine, si le yaoi n'existait pas ! (petite reflexion à moi même). Je ferais quoi de mes journées ! Et puis, la vie serait ... ennuyante ... Bon faut que j'arrête d'écrire mes reflexions franchement, je suis même pas capable de penser en silence !**

**Bisous.**

**Chapitre 5 : Même histoire ...**

Drago ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il s'inquietait. Pourquoi Harry était parti ? Juste au moment où ... enfin, juste après avoir ... il n'osait pas se le dire, même dans sa tête. Il avait peur. Peut-être qu'il avait fugué. Il devait le retrouver. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour, il s'était passé quelquechose d'étrange. Il ne l'aimait pas, non, mais il voulait le protéger, veiller sur lui. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait réusssi à faire, c'était le faire fuir ... Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, il était loin de se douter de ce que Harry vivait, pendant que lui marchait, les mains dans les poches, le regard tourné vers le trottoir, absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul, il aimait le contact de sa peau, mais de là à l'aimer ... Disons qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir des sentiments pour un inconnu, peut-être qu'en apprenant à se connaître, il l'aimerait. Mais en même temps, aimer, c'est quoi ? Avoir envie d'être avec l'autre tout le temps ? Veiller sur lui ? Etre toujours là quand il a besoin de nous ? Peut-être ... Il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer et d'être aimé. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait et lui il ne pensait pas l'aimer, il l'aimait juste parce que c'était sa mère, pour lui, c'était une évidence, presque un devoir. On aime ses parents sans se poser de question. Un point c'est tout. Pourtant son père, il le destestait ... peut-être aimait-il sa mère finalement ... rien que ses pleurs à la mort de sa mère le faisait douter. Mais là, c'était différent. Harry n'était pas de sa famille. Pourquoi voulait-il le voir et le protéger, être là pour lui ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait ? Il aurait tellement voulu savoir comment découvrir ses véritables sentiments. Il sentait son esprit étranger à son coeur. Avait-il le droit de l'aimer Harry au moins ? Lui, il aimait les hommes mais Harry ?

Mais quelquechose vint le déranger dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête. Une voiture s'approchait de lui lentement. Elle se rangea devant une maison. Personne n'en sortit. Drago trouva tout cela très étrange. Il savait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un mec pour échanger un peu de drogue mais il ne reconnaissait pas la voiture. Néammoins, il tenta de paraître naturel et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il attendit.

Cinq minutes.

Six minutes.

Sept minutes.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter, le mec était en retard et la voiture était toujours là.

Huit minutes.

Neuf minutes.

Une seconde voiture passa dans la rue déserte comme d'habitude. Il avait choisi cette rue pour échanger la marchandise car elle était toujours calme. Seuls les riverains y allaient. Il s'arrangeait de choisir des heures où il n'y avait personne, ou très peu. Dans la journée, quand tout le monde était parti, ou la nuit quand tout le monde dormait. A cet instant, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt que cette habitude pourrait le mettre en danger. Il se sentait espionné. Et le retard de l'autre abruti le rendait fou. Il était habituellement calme et arrivait à le rester mais s'il se faisait prendre, s'en était fini pour lui, il le savait. Et ça le rendait fou.

Une troisième voiture passa. Cette fois, c'était la bonne. Une vitre s'abaissa pour laisser découvrir un homme assez jeune. Drago se leva en essayant d'avoir un air indifférent. Il s'approcha de la voiture, glissa une pochette qu'il sortit de sa veste et prit en échange quelques billets. Mais...

- Les mains derrière la tête, maintenant, c'est fini.

Trois hommes étaient sortis de la voiture qui s'était garée il y a quelques minutes. Ils pointaient à présent leurs armes sur Drago appeuré. Il était trop tard. Il le savait, c'était fini. Un s'approcha de lui et lui passa des menottes. Drago savait que s'il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour s'en sortir, il devait rester calme et coopérer. Il les laissa ainsi lui lier les mains dans le dos sans rien dire. Au fond de lui, il pensait à Harry. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait. En prison, il ne pourrait pas. Il en avait la gorge nouée et avait mal au ventre. Une petite larme coula sur sa peau. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa vie. Harry avait été une chose bien, non pas bien, plutôt merveilleuse, enfin, dans sa vie et voilà qu'on le lui enlevait. N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ?

On l'obligea à monter dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, ils passèrent devant la maison d'Harry. Tout était calme. Personne ne semblait se soucier de l'abcense d'Harry, à part lui ... Arrivé au commissariat, un policier le jeta entre un mur et trois grilles où se trouvait une femme. Drago s'assit sans lui jeter un regard. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il devait réfléchir à la situation. De toute façon, il n'avait plus que ça à faire.

OoO

Harry se sentait vide, seul, abandonné, bléssé, triste. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Après le trajet, les deux hommes qui étaient venus le chercher chez lui, l'avait jeté et enfermé dans une chambre aux murs blancs. Seul un lit et une armoire donnait un peu de chaleur et encore. Les draps étaient blancs, le reste en fer. Une prison. Harry n'avait cessé de penser à Drago. Il avait peur qu' il s'inquiète pour lui. Il voulait lui caresser la joue, juste pour lui dire qu'il était en vie. Mais c'était impossible. Il était là, enfermé, coupé du monde. Et il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Il avait peur aussi que l'envie de quelques poussières d'étoile prennent le dessus sur sa conscience. Mais ça s'était secondaire. Il avait pris conscience depuis quelques jours que la principale raison qui le poussait à continuer, ce n'était pas vraiment la dépendance, bien qu'elle y soit pour quelquechose mais c'était Drago. Lorsqu'il s'enfermait dans sa folie, il entendait sa voix douce, il sentait ses mains le frôler, il avait l'impression de l'avoir à côté de lui. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus nécessaire de se droguer pour se sentir plus proche de Drago. Chaque millimètres de son corps avait été marqué de baisers délicieux. Il sentait encore la langue humide de Drago glisser sur sa peau. Il en avait des fourmillements dans le ventre rien que d'y penser.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme, une belle femme entra. Elle portait juste une blouse blanche qui dessinait parfaitement ses formes raffinées. Harry la fixa quelques secondes mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Aucune femme ne pouvait lui faire de l'effet. Même pas un homme. Non, juste Drago. C'est fou. Il ne s'imaginait pas que l'on pouvait tomber amoureux comme ça, d'un coup. Et surtout d'une personne que l'on connaissait déjà depuis un certain temps. Il s'en voulait bien sûr, de s'être rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Drago alors que celui-ci était en train de foutre en l'air sa santé, mais malgré tout, il l'aimait, et cette pensée lui donnait un sourire niais qu'il essayait de cacher. La femme le remarqua ce sourire et crut sans doute qu'il s'adressait à elle étant donné son sourire en coin. Décidemment, personne ne comprenait rien ou alors cette femme était aveuglée par son égocentrisme poussée à l'extrème. Non, personne ne comprenait le sourire de Harry. Pourtant ce n'était pas un sourire de jeune gosse attaqué par une poussée d'hormones bavant sur une blonde sexy. C'était un sourire d'enfant amoureux que l'on avait forcé à grandir trop vite. Un enfant éperduement amoureux.

- Bonjour, j'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop difficile. Je suis ta psychologue. Si tu veux bien, nous allons parler un peu. Tu pourrais par exemple me raconter pourquoi tu es ici.

- Je ne sais même pas où je suis, répondit Harry, froidement.

- Tu es dans un centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquants. Habituellement, les jeunes sont mal acceuillis mais ta mère nous a demandé de te faire un traitement de faveur. Elle veut que nous t'aidions à redevenir le gentil garçon que tu étais quand tu étais petit.

- Et vous entendez quoi par mal acceuilli ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de ce genre de centre. Nous sommes censés vous inculquer les bonnes manières, vous remettre dans le droit chemin. Et la façon la plus efficace est la force, la femme sourit.

Un cri retentit non loin de la chambre d'Harry.

- Encore un qui n'a pas respecté les règles, hum.

Cette femme agaçait Harry.

- Et n'oublie pas que ta mère paie, étant donné que vous ne roulez pas sur l'or, tu ferais mieux de t'empresser de rentrer dans les rangs, si tu veux rentrer chez toi.

- Serait-ce une menace pour me faire culpabiliser ?

- Oh non, biens sur que non. Alors Harry, que fais-tu ici ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? Pourtant vous avez l'air de connaître tout de moi !!!

- Oui, mais j'aimerais écouter ta version des faits ...

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir !!! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici ! Mais je déteste ma mère !!! C'était la pire chose qu'elle pouvait me faire !!! Alors, oui je me drogue, oui, oui mais c'est pas pour le plaisir, c'est pour oublier, parce que quand je suis schooté, je me sens bien, enfin, je ne vis plus cette vie de merde, je vis une parenthèse formidable. Mais qu'est ce que vous croyez, j'essaie d'arrêter, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! J'y peux rien, je ne suis pas moi quand je me drogue !

- Mais nous sommes là pour t'aider Harry.

- M'aider ! Mais personne peut m'aider ! Et surtout pas en me coupant du monde ! J'ai entendu parlé de vos centres, oui, et je ne vais plus revoir le ciel pendant un bon bout de temps, et dès que je ne vous obéirais pas, paf, ça fera mal. Oui, je sais, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais vous obéir !

- Je crois que je repasserais plus tard, je vais te laisser pour que tu te calmes.

- Ouais, c'est ça, ba vous pouvez attendre un bout de temps avant de revenir ! Je suis pas prêt de me calmer !!!

Et elle claqua la porte.

OoOoO

Commissariat de police, cellule.

Un homme vint voir Drago.

- Hey toi !

- Oui, toi. Le blondinet.

- Drago s'approcha de la grille.

- Bon, le commissaire veut te voir déguerpir au plus vite, alors étant donné ton casier déjà bien rempli, il a réussi à avoir une audience demain à 14h. Ton avocat t'attend là-bas. (Il désigna un homme âgé assis sur une chaise). Hey, profite de ta chance. Il y'en a qui reste des mois à ta place avant d'aller devant le juge.

Drago rejoignit son avocat toujours les mains liées. Ils s'installèrent dans une salle vide pour discuter de demain.

OoOoO

Harry était toujours dans sa chambre. Un homme entra cette fois.

- Dépêche-toi. Déjeuner. Après tu as cours d'histoire en B4. Voilà ton emploi du temps, ton uniforme. Et n'oublie pas, tiens-toi à carreaux.

L'homme partit. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de s'habiller avec les vêtements que l'homme avait déposés. Il avait faim. Et toujours mal au coeur à l'idée qu'il était loin de Drago, et pour un temps indeterminé. Il sortit. Il descendit des escaliers. Puis une infirmière l'interpella.

- Hey gamin, si t'as pas de petit bobo à soigner, la soupe c'est là bas, file avant que j'appelle le directeur.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il ouvrit la porte. Les bruits de fourchettes contre l'assiette s'interrompirent. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais !

- Laisse, Paul, c'est le nouveau. Hey, c'est pas parce que t'es le petit nouveau qu'il t'es permis de laisser dépasser ta chemise de ton pantalon.

Harry s'executa malgré lui, il rentra sa chemise bleue.

- Assiez-toi près du brun là-bas.

- Dépêche toi !

Harry balaya la salle du regard. Que des regards inexpressifs. Il croyait faire face à des robots. Tous les jeunes étaient assis, en ligne, bien habillés, bien coiffés, bien dressés. Oui, c'est le terme qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ils étaient bien dressés. Dans quelques jours, il serait comme eux. Il s'assit, mangea très vite. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas mangé depuis des jours.

L'après-midi arriva vite. Les cours d'histoire, de maths, de français, d'anglais se succedèrent. Deux élèves avaient été renvoyés de cours, on ne les avaient plus revus avant le soir, ils étaient sortis de l'infirmerie du sang dégoulinant de leur nez, l'infirmière ayant refusé de soigner ''deux petits abrutis qui ne méritaient que ça''. Harry s'était fait discret. Un peu trop même. On lui avait reproché de ne pas assez participer.

À 18h, on l'autorisa à aller dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Seulement, la psychologue devait le surveiller. Elle entra, toujours habillée seulement de sa blouse blanche. Le soir obligeant à allumer la lumière, ses formes se précisait sous le tissu très fin. Harry n'y fit pas attention.

Il commença ses devoirs en vitesse, la peur au ventre. Il ressentait une horrible envie de voir les étoiles. Il ferma les yeux. Pensa à Drago. Non, il devait résister.

Sa langue qui parcourt son corps brulant.

Ses lèvres qui capturent les siennes,

Ses yeux qui se ferment de plaisir,

Sa peau qui frissonne contre la sienne,

Son corps qui tremble au dessus du sien,

Ses dents qui blessent sa lèvre,

Leurs langues qui se caressent ...

Ne pas penser ...

à la ... drogue ...

Penser à DRAGO, ... DRAGO, ... DRAGO, ... DRAGO, ... DRAGO, ... DRAGO.

ENCORE DRAGO.

TOUJOURS DRAGO.

DRAGO.

Il était sa force et il le savait.

DRAGO.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Les tremblements du manque étaient passés. Il avait réussi. Il avait résisté. Ne plus penser. Non ne plus penser.

- Harry ?

- ... oui.

- Réveille-toi, fini le rêve, travaille maintenant.

- Je... je peux sortir?

- Non.

- Si.

- Pourquoi ?

- Salle de bain.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai chaud.

Un sourire pervers s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la psychologue.

- Je t'accompagne. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, appelle-moi, _mademoiselle_ Talis.

Harry passa de l'eau sur son visage. Il sentait quelquechose dans son pantalon. Drago ... Drago ... Drago ... il voulait le voir. Il lui manquait. Encore plus que la drogue. Beaucoup plus, énormément plus. Le nuit promettait d'être longue ...

OoOoOoO

Drago avait été placé dans une salle fermée à clé pour la nuit.

- Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Harry, me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, Harry !!! encore ...

Il se reveilla en sursaut. Son corps était brulant, les draps humides. C'était le troisième rêve de Harry qu'il faisait dans la nuit. Il s'apaisa. Reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. L'image de Harry était gravée dans sa tête. Il fermait les yeux dès qu'il pensait à ses doigts courant sur la peau du brun.

Quelques minutes passèrent. La respiration de Drago était devenue saccadée. Des tremblements parcouraient son corps. Il avait mal à la tête, horiblement mal. Il se leva. Se dirigea jusqu'au lavabo. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage. Tenta de rejoindre le lit mais il s'écroula tremblant, les pupilles dilatées. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à autre chose. Il savait que c'était impossible mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait été fouillé et ne possédait plus de drogue sur lui. Il devait résister. Pour Harry. Pour le revoir. Pour caresser sa peau. Pour gôuter ses lèvres. Pour Harry. Il essaya d'atteindre le lit une deuxième fois. Il tendit sa main. Essaya mais il était trop loin. Il sentait sous lui, le sol froid et humide qui rongeait son corps. Il devait se relever, le sol était beaucoup trop froid. Il tendit sa main à nouveau, s'étira. Il tremblait mais essayait de se concentrer. Il allait y arriver. Oui, il en était sûr. Le manque ne devait pas dominer son corps. Non. Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal froid des barreaux du lit. Il s'y agrippa et se hissa. Il parvint à poser sa tête sur le lit. Il devait se lever pour s'allonger. Il tenta plusieurs fois de rassembler ses forces pour se relever. Sans résultat. Il tremblait trop. Son esprit était bloqué sur la drogue, il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre. Le manque avait pris possession de son corps, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Pourtant, il donna un dernier effort et parvint à se mettre sur pied mais restait chancelant. Un instant, il ne vit plus rien, sa vue se brouilla sur une image totalement noire et il tomba en arrière. Sa tête heurta le lavabo...

Le ciel s'était éclairci mais la nuit possedait toujours la cellule de Drago. Un policier entra.

- C'est l'heure...

Son regard se posa sur Drago. Du sang avait coulé sur le sol. Il se précipita à ses côtés et cria pour qu'on lui amène un médecin au plus vite.

L'avocat de Drago prit le médecin à l'écart.

- Est-il capable d'assister à l'audience ?

- Eh bien, tout dépend de lui. Il a affreusement mal à la tête. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Il n'a rien de cassé. Mais sa blessure lui a tout de même fait un choc. Il a perdu un peu de sang. Et pour son bien, il ne doit pas subir trop d'émotion.

- Mais d'après vous, doit-il y aller ?

- Écoutez, vous savez mieux que moi à quel point cette audience est importante pour lui. S'il n'y va pas, il va resté ici pendant des semaines, des mois peut-être. Le mieux est de lui demander.

- Drago, vous sentez-vous assez bien pour assister à l'audience.

- Même mourant, j'irais !!! je veux sortir d'ici au plus vite.

- Une question s'impose tout de même, ajouta le commissaire. Comment cela est-il arrivé alors que vous deviez être en train de dormir ?

- Je me suis levé. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Et puis, je me suis évanoui ...

Il le crut. Après tout, c'était la vérité. Drago avait juste passé sous silence la raison de son malaise.

Ainsi, ils se rendirent à l'audience. Drago avec un affreux mal de tête. Mais une seule chose comptait : convaincre le juge de lui donner une seconde chance, non il ne nierait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Son seul but, pour l'instant, c'était être libre pour retrouver Harry...

- Monsieur Malfoy. Vous avez été pris en flagrant délit, n'est ce pas ? Vous alliez échanger de la drogue.

- Oui.

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois, vous avez déjà été arrêté en possession de substances illicites, il y a deux mois.

- Oui.

- Le juge vous a liberé.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ... Ma mère ... J'avais dix-sept ans lorsque ma mère est morte. Je l'ai retrouvée sur son lit, une seringue à la main. Elle a juste réussi à me souffler quelques mots avant de s'endormir à jamais. Après, je ... je me suis retrouvé seul, perdu. Je n'avais plus de mère, plus de père non plus. Et à dix-sept ans, on est trop jeune pour travailler et trop vieux pour qu'on s'inquiète de nous trouver une nouvelle famille. Ma mère m'avait émancipé à 16 ans pour justement m'éviter de me retrouver chez des inconnus. Alors je suis resté chez moi. Mais l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel. Alors je me suis mis à vendre la drogue que ma mère avait laissée dans la maison. Avec l'argnt, j'en ai acheté d'autre, pour la revendre. Et puis je me suis dit que moi aussi je pouvais essayer, alors je me suis plongé dans cette saloperie. J'ai voulu arrêter, je le veux encore ... mais personne ne m'en donne les moyens ...

- ... Bien, vous pouvez vous rassoir. Nous allons laisser la parole à votre avocat.

- Mon client ...

Deux heures et demie s'étaient écoulées.

- Bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Malgré votre casier, j'ai décidé, de vous donner, comme vous l'avez demandé, les moyens d'arrêter la drogue. Ainsi, vous allez être envoyé dans un centre de jeunes délinquants où vous suivrez un régime spécial entouré de psychologues et de médecins. Cependant, il vous est imposé un sursis...

Drago n'entendait plus rien. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent, c'est qu'il ne ferait pas de prison ... Oui bien sûr, il devrait se soigner mais il n'avait qu'à faire semblant pour sortir au plus vite. Ainsi, il mettrait toute son énergie à retrouver Harry. Peut-être était-il déjà rentré chez lui ...

Un policier le libéra de ses menottes et le reconduisit à sa cellule pour qu'il prenne ses affaires. On lui avait tout pris, il n'avait donc pas grand-chose. On le conduisit dans une voiture. Il devait surement aller dans ce centre de jeunes délinquants. Jeunes délinquants ... n'importe quoi ! A 21 ans. Enfin, si ça pouvait lui éviter la prison.

Centre de jeunes délinquants.

Drago n'avait plus de menottes mais deux policiers le retenaient tout de même par les bras. Ils entrèrent dans un batiment totalement gris, assez loin de tout autre batiment. Drago comprit qu'ici, il serait totalement coupé du monde. Et ça le rendait fou. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry. Il lui manquait tellement. Il aurait aimé être avec lui pour le protéger, prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie pour quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'on puisse se sacrifier pour le bonheur de quelqu'un.

- Drago Malfoy.

- Oui.

- Conduisez-le dans la chambre avec Monsieur Potter. Il est seul. Ça ne devrait pas poser de souci.

Monsieur Potter. Voila, il passerait les prochains jours avec ce mec qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devrait tout partager avec lui. Chambre, salle de bains, toilettes. Enfin bref, aucune intimité.

Harry ... il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il devait arrêter un peu et se concentrer sur le moyen pour sortir d'ici. L'homme qui devait être un professeur le conduisit à la porte blanche de sa chambre. Il lui donna un uniforme et partit sans un mot laissant Drago seul face à cette porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais hésita. Peut-être que l'autre, euh, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Potter était dans la chambre. Après tout, c'était aussi la sienne. Ainsi, il ouvrit la porte sans frapper. La situation la laissa sans voix. Il ne réussit à faire aucun mouvement. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il était face à Harry, il avait tant rêvé de le revoir. Une seule chose brouillait ce moment qu'il avait tant esperé. Une femme était collée contre Harry et souillait ses lèvres. Il jeta par terre son uniforme et se lança sur la jeune femme en blouse blanche qui n'était autre que la psychologue qui suivait Harry. Drago l'attrappa par le bras et la fit reculer violemment.

- Harry !!! Harry, ça va ? C'est qui cette fille, qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

- Monsieur, excusez-moi; mais je suis sa psychologue, et je ne vous permet pas de me déranger pendant mes séances avec Monsieur Potter !

- Allez vous faire foutre !! Je vous interdit de le toucher !!

- oh !

La jeune femme sortit en claquant la porte.

- Harry, Harry, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ... je pensais que je ne te retrouverais jamais. Mais est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce que cette fille faisait exactement ?!

- ... Je ... On ... Elle voulait ... C'était la séance quotidienne. Chaque jour, elle vient me voir, et elle essaie de me faire parler sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à me droguer, et elle essaie de me convaincre qu'il faut que j'arrête, que c'est mauvais pour moi ... et ...

Drago posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry. Il les caressa de sa langue, tout doucement.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir coupé mais j'en avais tellement envie, ça fait tellement longtemps.

- Ce n'est rien... moi ... moi aussi j'en avais envie.

- Donc, c'était ta séance quotidienne avec cette salope ...

- Oui, et elle me parlait, elle s'est approchée de moi, je reculais mais je me suis retrouvé contre le mur et ... et elle m'a embrassé, elle ... elle a posé ses mains sur mon corps ...et ... Drago, je suis si content de te revoir. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé.

- Chut, ne pense pas à ça, je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte, elle ne te touchera plus jamais, je suis là pour te protéger maintenant.

Drago prit Harry dans ses bras. Il sentit une larme tomber dans son cou, se recula et prit la tête d'Harry entre ses mains.

- Viens t'asseoir et raconte moi tout.

Ils s'assirent tout deux côte à côte sur le lit d'Harry. Drago prit une de ses mains et caressa ses doigts fins délicatement et le fixa pour l'encourager à parler.

- Il y a tellement de choses à dire.

- C'est pas grave, je crois que l'on a tout notre temps, non ?

-Oui, enfin il est ... 17h30. A 19h, il faut aller manger.

- Il me reste donc 1h30 pour t'écouter et puis, on a toute la nuit aussi, je dors ici.

- C'est vrai !

- Oui.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry et il posa sa tête contre le torse de Drago.

- Par où je pourrais commencer ?

- Par le début par exemple, comment tu es arrivé ici ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ne me pose pas de questions, je te le dirais plus tard. Raconte moi plutôt ce que tu fais ici.

- Bien, ma mère m'a envoyé là quand elle a découvert de la drogue dans ma chambre. Le lycée l'a appelé le jour où ... enfin le jour , enfin tu vois !

- ... le jour où ... nous avons fait l'amour.

- ... oui, je ... est-ce que ...

- oui ?

- Non, rien.

Harry aurait voulu savoir si ça avait compté pour Drago où si c'était seulement un égard sous l'effet de la drogue mais il avait tant de choses à lui raconter, il ne préferait pas s'engager dans une telle discussion et au fond, il ne voulait pas savoir et voulait garder l'illusion que lui et Drago c'était vrai, qu'il y avait des sentiments dans leurs relations. Après tout, il avait une partie de la réponse. Oui, il y avait des sentiments, il aimait Drago.

- C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Et la nuit, deux mecs sont venus me chercher et m'ont emmené ici. C'est horrible ici. Enfin, moi je suis bien traité, mais certains sont maltraités, battus. Tu les verrais, ça fait peur. Et leurs cris parfois. J'en ai fait des cauchemars.

- Ah ...

- oui.

Harry embrassa Drago dans le coup. Celui-ci lui répondit en l'embrassant. Puis, il restèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre.

- J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps.

- Moi aussi, répondit Drago. Je suis allé chez toi. Quand j'ai vu ta mère, elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là. A sa voix, j'ai pensé qu'il s'était passé quelquechose de grave. Et j'ai voulu te chercher. Mais j'en ai pas eu le temps. J'ai été pris par les flics en échangeant de la drogue. Le juge m'a libéré avec sursis à condition que je fasse une cure de déxintoxication dans ce centre.

- C'est triste à dire mais si tu n'avais pas été arrêté, on ne se serais pas revu.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il sourit.

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Drago.

-Aie.

- Excuse-moi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Oh, c'est rien, c'est pas de ta faute. Dans ma cellule, j'ai fait une crise. J'étais en manque. Et je me suis blessé.

- C'est grave ?!

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autres.

- Toi aussi, il t'arrive de te laisser posséder par le manque.

- Oui mais on a pas la choix de toute façon. On a rien pour satisfaire notre envie.

- Enfin, maintenant tu es là, et ça comble un grand manque en moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- Alors ... alors, ça veut dire que ... que j'ai compté un peu pour toi .

- Mais évidemment, tu es ce qui compte le plus au monde pour moi Harry ! Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. D'accord, nous deux, ça a mal commencé mais ne pense pas que c'est parce que j'étais drogué que j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, longtemps. Il se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. L'un sur l'autre.

Harry commenca à caresser innocemment la peau de Drago qui se mit à frisonner. Sa tête était posé sur son torse. Il entendait chaque battement de son coeur résonner. Il ferma les yeux pour ressentir encore plus intensément la douceur de la peau de Drago. Il approcha ses lèvres de son coup et laissa échapper quelques baisers innocents et passa sa langue timidement sur la peau chaude du blond.

- Harry ... Harry.

Drago repoussa Harry gentillement.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger.

Harry l'ignora et se blottit contre lui.

- Harry il faut aller manger.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais lui obéit sans rien dire. Se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, sortit. Et il la claqua. Il ne comprenait pas. Il y a quelques minutes Drago lui assurait qu'il l'aimait, enfin en tout cas, il l'avait compris comme ça. Et puis voilà que maintenant il le repoussait !

Drago ne vint pas manger ce soir-là. Après le repas, Harry fit un tour dans les couloirs. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait faire face à Drago, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir repoussé, voulait comprendre mais en même temps, il ne voulait qu'une chose : se blottir dans les bras de Drago, l'embrasser ... Finalement à 21h, il n'eut d'autre choix que de retourner dans sa chambre, s'il ne voulait pas qu'un prof sadique l'attende au détour d'un couloir pour le punir de ne pas être où il faut quand il faut.

Il ouvrit la porte timidement. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre mais on entendait l'eau couler. Harry fut soulagé. Il n'aurait qu'à se glisser dans son lit et faire semblant de dormir. Mais à peine il en eut l'idée que Drago sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, laissant apparaître son torse pâle et un peu musclé. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient des ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Harry se délécta de cette vue mais se ressaisit et tourna le regard vers son lit et le dos à Drago pour se mettre en pygama. D'un coup, il sentit deux bras enlacer son torse déshabillé et un corps se presser contre le sien. Il se retourna précipitamment vers Drago :

- Tiens, maintenant tu veux bien.

- ... Je suis désolé Harry.

- Oui, t'avais pas envie mais moi je dois m'agenouiller devant toi pour te permettre d'assouvir tous tes désirs, c'est ça ! Et ba, ça marche pas comme ça, oui j'aime bien être passif, peut-être mais je suis pas ton jouet !

- Au moins, tu es direct, lança Drago pour adoucir l'atmosphère et ne trouvant rien à répondre.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation !

- Écoute Harry, reprit Drago, gêné, je suis vraiment désolé mais ... enfin, c'est que ... j'ai eu peur.

- Peur ?

- Oui, d'un coup, je ...

- Oui.

- Enfin, je ..., j'ai eu une image dans le tête, je revoyais ... promet moi de ne pas t'énerver, et de ne pas m'en vouloir.

- Je te promet ce que tu veux si tu me dis !, lança Harry impatient.

- J'ai eu un flash. Un ex. je ... tu as fait la même chose que lui. Enfin, un ex, plutôt un mec drogué comme moi. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi, mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Et quand tu m'a embrassé le cou, je me suis souvenu de lui malgré moi.

- Ah ...

- Tu m'en veux ?

- ... pas vraiment. Mais t'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt. Ça m'aurait évité de me faire des films.

- Excuse-moi. Mais c'est sûr que tu m'en veux pas, enfin je veux dire, j'ai pensé à un ex alors que j'étais avec toi.

- Oui mais bon, tu t'es arrêté ensuite, tu savais que c'était moi. Tu m'as pas laissé t'embrasser en pensant à lui. C'est déjà ça ...

- Tu me pardonnes alors ?

- ... oui...

Drago prit la main d'Harry et l'entraina vers la salle de bain.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais rendre ma douche.

- Mais tu viens d'en faire une.

- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps, je venais juste de commencer quand je t'ai entendu rentrer et j'avais envie de te voir.

- Ah ... mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour prendre une douche.

- Si ... je te veux près de moi ...

Et Drago embrassa Harry langoureusement tout en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il déboucla lentement la ceinture d'Harry déjà torse nu tout en continuant ses baisers, se débarrassa de sa serviette qu'il jeta sans ménagement à travers la pièce. Il abandonna les lèvres d'Harry pour lui enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Ils entrèrent dans la douche, tournèrent le bouton, l'eau sortit, tiède puis plus chaude et inonda la chevelure sèche d'Harry et éclaboussa son visage. Drago prit Harry par la taille et le plaqua contre le mur froid. Harry échappa un léger gémissement saisi par le froid ce qui aiguisa le plaisir de Drago qui entreprit de laisser une trace de ses lèvres sur tout le corps du brun. Il démarra dans le coup, il posa ses lèvres puis fit glisser sa langue sur la peau tout en agrippant ses cheveux mouillés. Il descendit sur sa clavicule, puis vint doucement mordiller un téton, il le lécha, puis le saisit entre ses dents, et s'amusa quelques instants avec. Harry, lui, levait la tête vers le haut pour laisser toute liberté aux mouvements de Drago, il fermait les yeux pour savourer plus intensément chaque instant. Drago remonta soudain la tête à la hauteur de celle d'Harry pour l'embrasser. L'eau se mélait à leurs baisers rendant leurs lèvres et leur peau glissantes. Plus bas, certains organes s'éveillaient peu à peu. Drago caressait délicieusement le ventre d'Harry qui lui, posait ses mains partout où il pouvait trouver un peu de la douceur de Drago, son torse, son ventre, son dos. Drago descendit directement ses lèvres au nombril du brun faisant frisonner sa peau. Il s'en occupa grâce à sa langue un certain temps mais s'en lassa vite et descendit encore plus bas mais pas assez au gôut d'Harry. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Drago qui se recula et se releva au niveau d'Harry. Il le regarda.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Chut.

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du brun et déposa un baiser trop chaste pour la situation au coin des lèvres du brun. Drago le prit une nouvelle fois par la taille et le retourna faisant une nouvelle fois réagir Harry dont le torse brulant venait de se cogner au mur froid.

- Haaa ...

- Ba alors mon ange, c'est froid ?

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire attendri. Harry retourné, il prit plaisir à attarder son regard sur son dos, et puis ses fesses aussi. Il pensa : « Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je vais bien m'en occuper ».

Il prit le flacon de gel douche, en déposa un peu dans le creux de sa main et la posa dans une douce caresse sur le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un petit sursaut au contact du liquide froid mais ne dit rien laissant Drago s'imaginer la tête qu'il faisait face au mur. Drago commenca de petits mouvements circulaires et fit mousser le gel douche. Il commenca dans la haut du dos puis descendit innocemment. Arrivé en bas, il ne s'arrêta pas et continua de masser les fesses d'Harry avec le savon. Celui-ci se retenait de crier mais son souffle saccadé trahissait son plaisir. Drago passa soudain la main entre ses fesses. Harry posa ses mains contre le mur tentant de s'y aggripper mais il était trop lisse. Drago entra un doigt. Harry voulut tout d'abord crier de douleur, et se mordit la lèvre. Une larme coula sur sa joue mais elle se noya dans l'eau qui coulait toujours. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Drago d'être brutal lui qui était si habitué à 'ça', alors que pour lui , c'était la première fois. Il le laissa donc faire surtout que la douleur commençait à s'atténuer. Drago entra un deuxième doigt. La douleur revint. Harry voulut se plier en deux tellement il avait mal mais Drago voyant que les jambes d'Harry faiblissaient, se colla contre lui pour le retenir, retirant ses doigts.

- Harry, excuse-moi.

Harry sentait tout contre lui le membre de Drago ce qui éveilla en lui un élan de désir.

- Encore Drago, encore ...

Drago s'étonna un instant mais en ayant envie lui aussi, obéit.

Mais cette fois, c'est son membre qu'il rentra en Harry, tout doucement, prenant soin d'éviter une trop forte douleur. Mais Harry en avait tellement envie qu'il la négligea et se focalisa vite sur son plaisir. Drago commenca des va-et-viens irréguliers. Sa respiration était rapide. D'ailleurs, celle d'Harry aussi, le front plaqué contre le mur, les mains glissant sans cesse contre la paroi de la douche. Les jambes d'Harry menaçèrent bientôt de l'abandonner.Drago posa donc ses mains autour de sa taille et se colla encore plus à lui, son torse touchant son dos, qui se soulevaient au même rythme, que leurs respirations. Drago se retira avant de se répandre peu avant Harry.

Harry se retourna plongeant son regard dans celui argenté en face de lui. Drago se rinça bien vite, abandonna un dernier baiser sur les lèvres chaudes d'Harry, s'apprêta à sortir, mais se retourna.

- Je t'attends dans mon lit mon ange, dépêche-toi tu me manques déjà.

Puis il sortit de la douche, à la recherche de sa serviette, laissant Harry se laver.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se présenta à la porte, caché seulement d'une serviette à la taille, encore trempés.

- Désolé, mais tu vas mouiller mes draps.

- Tant pis pour toi, tu n'as qu'à dormir tout seul.

- Ça te plait de me provoquer comme ça, hein, pervers.

- Moi pervers ?

- Oui, oui, fais l'innocent. Viens là que je t'attrappe. Je vais te punir de ton insolence !, dit Drago en rigolant. Il tenta d'attrapper Harry. Allez, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Harry se laissa prendre au piège. Drago dénoua la serviette pour sécher le dos d'Harry. Il voulut le retourner pour continuer de le sécher.

- Oh non, te retourne pas, sinon je vais commettre un viol.

- Ca ne me déplairait pas mais demain il faut se lever tôt, répondit Harry navré.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon eh bien, dodo alors.

- Oui ...

Drago prit Harry dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement. Il le rapprocha de son lit tout en le gardant dans ses bras puis le bascula doucement sur le lit pour se placer tout contre lui. Le lit était petit mais ils étaient bien, quoiqu'un peu serré mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas du tout, au contraire. Drago posa ses yeux sur le lit vide d'Harry.

- Je me demande à quoi pourrait bien servir ce lit. Franchement, il nous perd de la place.

- Oui c'est vrai mais les pauvres, ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'un seul lit nous suffit, dit Harry dans un sourire.

- Oui c'est sûr et cons comme ils sont, s'ils apprennent qu'on sort ensemble, ils pourraient bien avoir l'envie de nous séparer.

- Oui, il faudra être discret.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

Harry embrassa Drago qui éteignit la lumière puis posa sa tête tout contre celle d'Harry.

- Fais de bos rêves, mon ange ... lui murmura Drago.

**A suivre** ...

Ce genre de centre existe. J'ai étudié ça en anglais. Les parents paient des millions pour mettre leurs 'sales' gamins dans des centres où on leur écrabouille les pieds ou autres quand ils n'obéissent pas. C'est horrible. Dans Desperate Housewife, Bree veut envoyé Andrew dans un centre de ce genre. (pour ceux qui regardent). Il y a des parents cinglés, enfin bon.

A bientôt.

0Oo Luneva oO0


End file.
